1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a movable mechanical doll, and more particularly to a doll that has movable shoulders and arms driven by a mechanism and motors.
2. Description of Related Art
Dolls have been a favorite toy for thousands of years. In conventional dolls, movable mechanical dolls are much more interesting than static dolls, because these movable mechanical dolls have movable body parts and can sing and speak. However, there is no mechanical doll that can move its shoulders and arms.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved movable mechanical doll to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a movable mechanical doll that has movable shoulders and arms.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a movable mechanical doll that has a mouth which can be opened and closed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.